¡¡¡ QUE NADIE SE ENTERE !
by Motoko Draculia
Summary: Amigas, Helena desea ser mas que su amiga, se atrevera a decirle? ADVERTENCIA: HISTORIA YURI CON LEMMON EN SU DESARROLLO
1. Chapter 1:¡¡¡ OJALA NO ME DESCUBRAS!

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENECEN A CAPCOM**_

_**ADVERTENCIA, ES UN FIC YURI, SI NO TE GUSTA ABSTIENETE DE LEER, A LOS QUE LEAN GRACIAS POR HACERLO n.n SIGNIFICA MUCHO PARA MI **_

_**ESTE TRABAJO VA PARA VOS… SE QUE LO LEERAS NO NECESITAS MAS PRESENTACIONES**_

_**SIN MAS PREAMBULOS, QUE DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA**_

**QUE NADIE SE ENTERE CAPITULO 1: ¡ OJALA NO ME DESCUBRAS!**

Siempre la veía sentada tras la computadora, su peinado alto y sus gafas la hacían ver demasiado sexy, pero esto que siento por ella es algo que nadie más debe saber, si, Ingrid Hunnigan es mi mejor amiga, pero en mi mente es la mujer que tanto me gusta, ella no lo sabe por supuesto, no deseo perder su amistad, si tan solo tuviera un chace de besar esos labios rosas que me desvelan en las noches imaginándola entre mis brazos haciéndole el a…..

-Helena¡ - tu dulce voz me saca de mi transe

-Hola Ingrid¡ - sin notarlo en mi cara se dibuja una tierna sonrisa al ver como acomodas tus gafas y me sonríes levemente

- podrías acompañarme por favor?

-claro – "hasta el infierno si deseas nena hermosa" pienso para mí – te sigo – veo como contoneas las caderas, tan exquisita, deseo saltar sobre ti como un león con su presa devorarte completa

-es tu próxima misión helena – me pasas unos papeles

-haber – los leo…. – hay no de escolta? Ppffff - dejo ver mi descontento

-son las ordenes – te sonrojas un poco apenada

-lo sé Ingrid…. – te sonrió y me correspondes.

Después de volver de tan fastidiosa misión, entro a darte el reporte y te noto dormida sobre el teclado, me acerco suavemente, te vez tan hermosa, retiro tus gafas, me tiento a besarte, me acerco lo suficiente hasta que escucho tu voz

-Helena eres tú?.. – te levantas frotándote los ojos como una niña tierna

-si.. ve a descansar Ingrid… anda.. – solo asientes y te retiras

Sin saber por qué te sigo hasta tu camarote, te tumbas sin arroparte y veo que te envuelves en ti, suspiro con amor al verte, eres tan tierna, me acerco suavemente agarrando tu manta, te arropo y sonríes en sueño, acaricio tu rostro suavemente y agarras mi mano, intento soltarme, me susurras algo inentendible, no me sueltas, te corro a un lado y me acuesto a tu lado, me quedo contigo velando tus sueños, no deseo dormir, me gusta verte así tan frágil tan perfecta, beso tu frente, luego te abrazo sobre protectoramente.

-Te amo Ingrid…. – lo susurro para cerrar mis ojos y quedar dormida a tu lado.

Entre mi sueño recuerdo el por qué nos hicimos tan cercanas y como poco a poco me fui enamorando de ti.

_***********FLASH BACK**********_

_Perdida entre lagrimas y recuerdos en mi camarote, no podía creer que la primera mujer que había amado en el mundo me fuera infiel con una de mis mejores amigas, era todo una maldita pesadillas deseaba desaparecerme, la única persona que me importaba se burlaba de mi, inventando tantas cosas solo para dejarme, me lo hubiera dicho, estaba tan cansada de todo, solo tenía que halar del maldito gatillo, ya no tenía a nadie, Deborah estaba muerta y ahora esto; tome el arma entre las manos cuando.._

_-Harper que haces?¡ - hoy la voz de un ángel, volteo a mirar y descubro que es la chica de comunicaciones Hunnigan_

_-no creo que te interese Hunnigan _

_-como no? Eres mi compañera de trabajo anda ven aquí – me agarraste del brazo y me levantaste – que te paso? Claro si deseas contarme – no aguante mas y te abrace fuertemente, llore hasta poder articular palabra…_

_-ya no tengo corazón.. – dije al fin_

_-que dices? Claro que si – sonreíste – eres muy alegre, divertida y buena persona _

_-ya no_

_-paso algo con Cristal? – me dices seria, al no decirte nada me dices – lo sabía, te dije que no era buena mujer para ti es una puta, debiste escucharme_

_Recuerdo cuando aun siendo compañeras y me viste con ella, me llamaste y me dijiste que no confiara en ella que era una cualquiera, que yo era buena y que merecía algo mejor, sonrió por recordarlo – lo lamento Hunnigan, debí oírte…. Pero la amo… la amo…. No puedo odiarla – me vuelvo a desbaratar en llanto y solo me abrazas_

_-ya Helena… no estás sola…. Sé que nos une el trabajo pero, puedo ser tu amiga y ayudarte en todo si así lo deseas_

_Me sentía tan sola, no tenía a nadie y llegaste para darme una mano, la tome - gracias Ingrid - te susurro mientras hundo mi cara en tu hombro._

…_..Semanas después…._

_Después de tanto dolor logre calmarme y ver que si podía sobrevivir sin Cristal, me empecé hablar más seguido con Ingrid, nos volvimos grandes amigas, pero de un tiempo para acá, me sonrojo cada vez que la veo, me siento feliz con solo oír su voz, me encanta llegar de las misiones y llevarle algo para solo verla sonreír mientras me agradeces._

_Supe que me enamore de ella el día cuando Carlos fue a dejarle unas flores, beso su mejilla y le invito a cenar, sentí que me lleva el demonio, desee colocar una bala en el cráneo del imbécil ese, pero sabía que no tenía derecho a nada, me calle simplemente y le desee una linda velada, pero la verdad no dormí nada ese día, imaginándome si estaría en la cama con ese tipo, si lo disfrutaba o algo peor, que empezara a salir con él, llore amargamente toda la noche, al otro día te pregunte como te había ido y entre respuestas y preguntas me atreví a preguntarte si te gustaba Carlos, si salías con él, sonreí como tonta al saber que solo eran amigos, descanse, pero luego me sentí estúpida al creer que por eso tendría algún chace contigo. Lo nuestro siguió igual hasta ahora._

_***********END FLASH BACK*************_

Escucho una risita, abro mis ojos lentamente y me encuentro con tu mirada café

-Ingrid¡ - me levanto torpemente y de manera graciosa y escucho que estallas en carcajadas, me pongo roja de la vergüenza

-ajajajja¡ que linda te ves durmiendo Helena - me sonríes de manera cálida, y a pesar de mi sonrojo te correspondo el gesto

-gr-gracias – bajo mi cara apenada – bueno dejo que te arregles nos veremos más tarde Ingrid – veo que te despides con la mano y hago lo mismo, acto seguido salgo de tu camarote y voy al mío.

Luego de un rato de arreglarme y hacerle el respectivo aseo a mi camarote salgo y te veo hablando con el idiota de tu ex-novio, como siempre te acosa te hace llorar y sentir mal, me acerco muerta de la rabia

-que pasa aquí? – digo en tono frio

-nada Helena – me esquivas la mirada

-Ingrid – te subo la cara y te miro, veo lo más horrible para mi, verte llorar - lárgate de aquí imbécil – miro al pendejo de tu ex de mala manera

-y quien eres tú para decirme que haga – me miras de arriba abajo

-desenfundo el arma, tienes 10 segundos para desaparecerte de mi vista – apunto al medio de tus ojos – empiezo voy en 2 – veo que te llenas de miedo y corres como lo que eres un gusano

Al ver que la estupidez encarnada desaparece en el pasillo siento como unas manos delgadas y frágiles me abrazan

-Ingrid… - correspondo el abrazo que me das – estas bien?

-lo- lo estaré - me dices quebrada – no soy nada, no sirvo, nunca soy suficiente ni para el ni para nadie

-que carajos dices mujer?¡ - me sorprendo al oírte – eres la mujer más asombrosa que conozco

-ja…. Gracias Helena, me encantaría creerte – me dices sonriendo triste

-es enserio Ingrid el es un imbécil, un ardido por todo lo que te acaba de decir, que poco hombre - te acaricio la mejilla – ya, por favor… no digas eso

-no debería ni estar viva

-Ingrid basta

-ES LA VERDAD TODA MI VIDA ES UNA MIER….

No alcanzas a decir más porque estampo mis labios contra los tuyos, abres los ojos enormemente pero no dejo de besarte, no sé a qué hora, siento tus manos en mis caderas y siento que me respondes con la misma intensidad, camino contigo hacia el escritorio más cercano y sigo besándote apasionada, subo mis manos por tus piernas y escucho tu respingo, me detengo al mirarte a los ojos veo que estas sonrojada

-per..perdón Ingrid, enserio perdóname – no alcanzo a dejarte hablar, por que salgo corriendo lejos de ti

_**BUENO GENTE ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE UNA HISTORIA CORTA DE AMOR ENTRE 2 AMIGAS ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO HASTA LA PROXIMA **_

_**ATT: MOTOKO DRACULIA**_


	2. Chapter 2: Ufffff estubo cerca

_**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, LE PERTENCEN A CAPCOM **_

_**¡QUE NADIE SE ENTERE! **_

_**CAPITULO 2 : UUFFF…. ESTUBO CERCA **_

Varios metros lejos de Ingrid me detengo y coloco mis manos en la cabeza, preguntándome que mierda acabo de hacer, escucho los tacones de Hunnigan corriendo tras de mí, me encierro en el camarote y no le contesto por más de que golpea la puerta, escucho sus tacones alejándose de mi habitación, me quedo meditando, después lloro porque siento que por mi estúpida reacción te acabo de perder; duro varios días sin hablarte esquivándote si te veo cerca, evadiendo trabajar contigo por la vergüenza que tengo, seguía todo así hasta que una noche me esperaste dentro de mi camarote en silencio y oscuridad, esperaste a que entrara y cerrara la puerta, suspiro y me quito el chaleco junto con el arma luego…

-me vas a decir por qué me evades?

Mi piel se vuelve helada, prendo la luz y volteo rápidamente y te veo sentada en mi cama de piernas cruzadas, no se articular palabra e intento salir de la habitación, pero mi reflejo en esos momentos son tan lentos que solo escucho 3 taconazos tuyos en el piso y veo tu mano posada sobre la puerta y una voz de tu parte que suena bastante molesta

-me vas a decir a hora mismo que mierdas te pasa conmigo Helena.. Ahora y ni se te ocurra escaparte por que te juro que no te lo perdonare – me dices en el oído y sé que ya no puedo huir, doy media vuelta y me encuentro con tus ojos cafés

-Ingrid…. Yo….

-tú que

-estoy avergonzada por lo del otro día, no sé ni cómo mirarte a la cara – digo bajando mi mirada al piso – escucho que te ríes dulce, luego siento tu mano levantando mi rostro

-tontita… solo era eso? – te asiento – jejejeje , no estoy enojada ni nada… pero no te he de negar que me dejaste confundida

-confundida? – te miro a los ojos

-sí, digamos que tu beso me gusto, sentí tantas cosas de ti atreves de el….

-Ingrid… perdóname….. si te alejas de mi lo entenderé… no hay dramas por eso, me gusto conocerte, gracias por todo - se me aguan los ojos con eso

-que dices? – me miras – quien dijo que me alejare?, solo quiero que me digas la verdad

-v…ver….verdad? - dijo asustada

-sí, dime hay algo de lo cual me deba enterar? – me clavas tu mirada y siento que me escaneas hasta lo más profundo del alma

-n…no no hay nada que contar…. – miento y esquivo la mirada

-deja de mentirme, dime de una buena vez

-no es nada enserio¡ solo me apeno por lo que hice, perdón no qu..

-SHHHH¡ , no me veas la cara de tonta, sé que no besas a alguien por que si, dime algo…. Acaso te gusto? – al momento que me lo dices mi piel se eriza

-n….no….

-no me mientas…. Por favor no me mientas – te acercas mucho a mi boca – dime la verdad, te prometo que no cambiare si se la verdad anda..

-… - respiro muy agitada, estoy perdida mirando tu boca – no es nada… - sonrojada

-estas roja Helena… ya dime… -veo te acercas mas a mi boca y suspiro, sellas tu boca con la mía y me dejo llevar, pasan unos segundos y me vuelves a decir – dime la verdad anda….

-me gustas – digo la mitad de mi verdad en un suspiro, veo que sonríes, me crees….

-ves?... no era tan difícil…. – te alejas de mi – y no te preocupes, no cambiare contigo por eso - me sonríes y sales de mi habitación y me quedo con el corazón en la mano sonrojada y riéndome porque no te perdí y llorando porque fui tan cobarde y no te lo dije la verdad como era, pero sé que es mejor así.

**HOLA¡ COMO ESTAN? ESPERO QUE BIEN, SI LES DEJARE CON LA DUDA, ESTE CAPITULO LO HICE CORTO PARA QUE USTEDES ME DIGAN SI QUIEREN MAS DE LA HISTORIA O ME DETENGO, PUEDEN DECIRME LO QUE DESEAN A MI PAGINA PRINCIPAN EN FACEBOOK O POR EL TWITTER, LOS LINKS SE ENCUENTRAN EN MI BIOGRAFIA.**

**UN SALUDO ESPECIAL A MIS AMIGAS LAS BITCHES¡ 3 LAS ADORO CHICAS GRACIAS POR SUS REV¡ Y SU APOYO CON MIS HISTORIAS :D **

**NO SIENDO MAS ME DESPIDO HASTA LA PROXIMA ;) **

**ATT: MOTOKO DRACULIA**


	3. Chapter 3: besos de fuego

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A CAPCOM, UNICAMENTE LA TRAMA ES MIA **

**¡QUE NADIE SE ENTERE¡ **

**CAPITULO 3: BESOS DE FUEGO **

Después de lo ocurrido en mi habitación, Ingrid y yo seguimos hablando, seguimos siendo confidentes, las mejores amigas o eso aparentábamos….. había momentos en donde la besaba… o ella a mí.. eran encuentros leves.. pero para mí eran los instantes más hermosos

************FLASH BACK************

_-hace 1 mes-_

_Entro a tu oficina y te veo recargada en el teclado quejándote, me acerco y coloco mi mano en tu hombro _

_-Ingrid… estas bien? – te digo mirándote _

_- me duele la espalda¡ - me dices volteándome a mirar_

_-ohh…. Eso es por estar tanto tiempo sentada.. déjame ayudar _

_Asientes y comienzo a darte unos leves masajes, noto te relajas, cierras los ojos, después de unos minutos camino hasta estar frente a ti, me acuclillo _

_-mejor Ingrid?... _

_- SI¡ eres genial Helena¡ - me halagas _

_-ni tanto – me levanto y tu igual y sin darnos cuenta quedamos muy pegadas, siento tu aliento en mi boca – je.._

_-H-Helena… - me susurras y pierdo la razón, termino estampando mis labios contra los tuyos, siento me correspondes levemente, siento te alejas de mi de apoco – He..Helena…. _

_- santo cielo… perdóname – digo bajando la cara _

_-está bien.. no pasa nada – me sonríes y hago lo mismo _

_-no volverá a pasar… _

_-quien dijo que me molesta? – eso me sonroja pero no digo nada _

_-hace 2 semanas—_

_Estaba ayudándote a cargar unos inmuebles para tu nuevo apartamento al acabar me diste un beso en los labios… y así siguió sucediendo durante varios días besos esporádicos entre ambas.. sentía morirme de amor con cada uno además cabe resaltar que agarre de habito que cada que estas deprimida y empiezas a hablar de mas o simplemente me regañas sin sentido opte por besarte para callarte, siempre busco excusas para tocar tus labios_

*************END FLASH BLACK********

-HELENA¡ …. HELENA – me llamas y salgo del transe

-dime Ingrid que sucede? – te miro fijamente

-tengo tu nueva misión

-ohh… haber – me pasas la carpeta y leo – Irak, interesante

-si, seré tu guía en esta expedición de reconocimiento – me sonríes

-estoy en buenas manos entonces – te guiño el ojo coqueta y te sonrojas, como amo eso – lo malo será una semana lejos de aquí

-si….. – me sonríes triste – te extrañare

-enserio? – te miro contenta

-claro tonta¡ quien me hará los masajes ahora? – estallamos en risas, al parar me abrazas – enserio Helena.. me harás mucha falta

- y tu a mi Ingrid.. Como no tienes idea – correspondo fuerte tu muestra de cariño, aspiro tu aroma en secreto y me sonrojo

-te daré algo para que no me olvides

-que dices mujer¡ eso no pasaría nunca – te sonrió

-por si algo – me guiñas el ojo y me besas

- hmmm – correspondo sonrojada

Duramos besándonos y siento tus manos en mis caderas, me enloqueces, mis manos hacen presión en tu espalda baja pegándote más a mí, sin darme cuenta te tumbo sobre la alfombra, tus manos acarician mi espalda baja, me aventuro y toco uno de tu pechos, escucho un gemido pequeño, no me detienes, tus manos tocan mi parte trasera, me das autorización para mas, eres traviesa, sacas mi camiseta del pantalón y la subes para tocar mi espalda directamente con las manos, me erizo, mis manos desabotonan tu camisa hasta la mitad, bajo mi boca a tu cuello, hago un leve chupón, siento ahogas un gemido, eso me alienta muchísimo más, mis manos acarician tus piernas y subo lentamente tu falda mientras mis besos y chupones se apoderan de la unión de tus pechos, subes tus manos a mi cabello acariciándolo y regalándome suaves suspiros indicándome que te gusta lo que hago, bajo mi boca un poco más, tus montes se ven tan deliciosos, me tiento y lamo uno de tus pezones por sobre tu sostén de tela negra, gimes suavemente, me excito por eso, pongo mi rodilla en tu zona y froto suave, esta vez me regalas un jadeo de excitación, muerdo mi labio y te veo, estas completamente sonrojada, tus ojos me dicen que no deseas que pare, sin dejar de verte corro la copa de tu sostén para liberar tus pezones y parte de tu busto de buen tamaño, me coloco en una posición que me permite verte a los ojos mientras lamo directamente uno de tus pezones, muerdes tu labio y eso influye en mi acción lo chupo y muerdo suave, abres tu boca para gemir un poco más fuerte, los dedos de una de mis manos aprietan tu pezón libre, la otra mano la bajo a tu zona, la acaricio por sobre tu prenda interior, escucho tu voz pidiéndome por mas, Dios estoy tan excitada, lo notas y me quitas la camisa casi arrancándomela, subo a besarte, me correspondes y tocas mis senos apasionada, te despojo de tus tangas con suma facilidad, bajo y miro tu hermosa flor ante mis ojos, respingas, me dispongo a lamerte pero me detienes.

-H….H-Helena… para por favor – te miro, trago saliva y te suelto ya que tengo mis manos en tus rodillas

-perdón….. esta vez si me pase… - agarro mi camisa rápidamente me la coloco, me abrazas por la espalda

-no, no es eso Helena... me gusta… - eso me eriza

-entonces?.. por qué? – me doy vuelta y meto mis manos bajo tu falda tocando tu trasero, gimes suave

-no es correcto… - muerdes tu labio, te suelto

-bien… si así lo dices.. esta bien – te sonrió

-no te enfades conmigo Helena por favor – me dices asustada

-eh?... jamás me enojaría contigo – sonrió – despreocúpate por eso mujer… jejeje – beso tu frente – ahora te dejo iré por mis cosas para la misión, asientes y salgo de tu apartamento

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.2 DIAS DESPUES-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alisto las cosas para salir de viaje al día siguiente, me recuesto en mi camarote y escucho que tocan la puerta

-quien?

-soy yo Helena – escucho la hermosa voz de Hunnigan

-adelante Ingrid¡ - entras y me dejas una bebida – toma jejeje un té para los nervios

-oohh.. gracias¡ - te sonrió

-de nada – me devuelves la sonrisa y luego señalas un espacio vacío en el colchón – puedo?

-ah?... – miro – CLARO¡ - me hago a un ladito y te sientas

-perdón por lo que sucedió en el apartamento – me dices apenada

-oh vamos Ingrid¡ no pasa nada - sonrió – jamás te obligaría hacer algo que no quisieras

-ese es el punto… que quiero… - te a recuestas sobre mí, me regalas un beso apasionado

Quedo en el cielo, correspondo y mis manos tocan automáticamente tus caderas, te sientas sobre mí como un jinete y logro sentirte, muerdo mi labio y jadeo de placer al sentir tus manos quitándome la camisa, hago lo mismo y en poco tiempo ya estamos ambas sin las ropas de la parte superior, mis manos recorren tus piernas, las subo para encontrar el cierre de tu falda, no la encuentro y me ayudas a despojarte de tu falda, mientras abro mi pantalón deseosa por ti , al ver tu ombligo tentador me siento y doblo tu cuerpo hacia atrás para chuparlo con gusto, gimes para mi, te voy subiendo para lamer y besar tus pechos, paso por tu cuello y tus manos me acarician, me siento tan bien, tu manos sobre mi cuerpo y tu dulce voz denotando tu gusto por lo que hago, por fin logro tocar tu zona intima directamente con una de mis manos

-aaahh¡ - te escucho gemir alto y me excitas de sobre manera, sin poderlo evitar hundo 2 dedos en tu interior – AAAAHHHH¡ - gimes muchísimo más fuerte y muerdo tu cuello, acaricias mi cabello, gimes por los movimientos que doy en ti –He..lee….na – jadeas en placer .

Te doy vuelta sin salir acostándote en el colchón de mi camarote, me apodero de tu cuello, muevo con más fuerza mis dedos en ti, escucho tus gemidos haciéndose mas prolongados, bajo mis besos hasta tu vientre, siento que hundes tus dedos entre mis cabellos y lo jalas no muy fuerte, lamo tu pubis y siento te retuerces de placer, alcanzo a lamer tu botón de placer, deseo hundir mi lengua en tu ardiente intimidad pero..

-AGENTE HARPER¡, AGENTE HARPER¡

-la puta madre – rezongo y agarro el comunicador deteniéndome en la tarea de darte placer, me miras muy sonrojada, contesto – diga?

-la llamamos para informarle que su vuelo sale a las 4 de la mañana

-ok perfecto, ya lo sabía – "pedazo de estúpido estoy ocupada", digo para mí – gracias igual por recordarme nos vemos – cuelgo, vuelvo a ti, pero veo que te estás colocando el sostén ya – Ingrid?... no espera..

Te tomo de las caderas trayéndote a mí y beso tu cuello apasionada, mis manos quieren arrancarte el molesto sostén que traes.

-Hmmm… aaahh~ - He..Helena… debes descansar ya que le vuelo es temprano..

-no quiero.. estas aquí porque no?.. lo – te acuesto en la cama y sigo tocándote lo que hay de piel a descubierto

-Helena… aahh… me encantaría, pero debes descansar y yo debo enviar un informe.. – se que me mientes, entiendo el mensaje y te suelto

-está bien.. nos veremos en una semana por mínimo – te sonrió

-sí, y perdona esta vez

-está bien no te preocupes – sonrió algo frustrada – hasta pronto

-sí, adiós

Veo que terminas de vestirte y sales de mi habitación, suspiro y no puedo dormir… tengo sueños mojados contigo.

Al día siguiente llego a Irak en la tarde después de un vuelo de mierda, tengo sueño, estoy cansada y tengo que escuchar al bastardo de jefe en operación, quien se levanto con mucha testosterona en la cabeza, ese tipo tiene más pene que cerebro.

-Hola Harper – me miras lascivo

-Capitán Brigstone – respondo de mala manera

-escuche que Cristal te dejo, dime volverás a los hombres?, si es así.. me ofrezco

-Capitán, permiso para hablar

-permiso concedido

-con todo respeto –sarcasmo – estamos en una misión no en una casa de citas – escucho te ríes

-tú siempre tan aguerrida – pasas tus asquerosas manos por mi trasero – lindo culo – reprimo el golpearte o me suspenderán

-gracias – sueno sin emoción alguna

-después de esto Harper, te quiero en mi camarote, para que me entregues informe

-si señor – sé lo que buscas y planeo como zafarme – misión?

-búsqueda de unos documentos – me pasas unos archivos al móvil

-si señor – miro, son unos mapas y libros confidenciales del pentágono

-cuida ese culo Harper… lo quiero devuelta intacto

-SI SEÑOR¡ - me da vomito y me voy con mi grupo

Una vez listos todos caminamos rumbo a la localización que me dio el bastardo del Capitán.

_**HOLA¡ NUEVO CAPITULO A PETICION DE MAYORIA DE VOTOS¡ NO SE AFANEN ACTUALIZARE LA VIDA DE LA DAMA DE ROJO ^^ SE QUE LA ESPERAN :D BUENO¡ ABRO ESTE ESPACIO PARA OPINIONESP ERSONALES SOBRE LOS FIC Y SOBRE LO QUE PIENSAN DE MI SOBRE ESCRITORA QUE DEBO MEJORAR, O QUE LES GUSTA DE LO QUE ESCRIBO JEJEJE**_

_**LE DOY UN CALIDO SALUDO A MIS AMIGAS DEL ALMA, LIRIONEGRO1, NELIDA TRESCHI, ADA HEDFIELD, FATTY MALFOY :D GRACIAS POR EL APOLLO MUCHACHAS¡ E IGUAMENTE A LAS PERSONAS QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER MIS LOCURAS JAJAJA UN CALIDO ABRAZO A TODOS :D HASTA LA PROXIMA¡ **_


	4. Chapter 4: cosas raras

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A CAPCOM, UNICAMENTE LA TRAMA ES MIA**

**CAPITULO 4: ….COSAS RARAS…**

Al llegar al sitio indicado por la información que me suministro el Capitán Brigstone, tome el mando del grupo como se indico.

-Equipo 1 - hago señal de que vigilen la derecha – equipo 2 conmigo – camino al frente cubriendo el lado izquierdo, prendo el comunicador para llamar a Ingrid – Hunnigan?

-Diga agente Harper – me contestas con dulce voz

-localización exacta?

- derecho a 50 metros por el pasillo que tienes a tu Izquierda, al terminar la distancia camina 4 metros doblando su esquina, ahí encontraras los papeles.

-recibido, cambio y fuera

-entendido y…. Helena….. cuídate, suerte

-je.. – se me dibuja en el rostro una sonrisa – gracias… nos veremos – corto la comunicación

Caminamos con cautela por una biblioteca en ruinas, está todo muy silencioso, no me agrada, tengo un mal presentimiento; llegando sin dificultades al objetivo, recogemos unos mapas y planos que hay en una mesa, rápidamente los muchachos los envuelven y los guardan, preparados para volver escucho en la lejanía pasos, los chicos me miran y doy orden de avanzar más rápido, escucho un disparo uno de mis hombres cae al piso con un tiro en la pierna

-CORRAN¡ PROTEGAN LOS PAPELES¡ - grito y ellos asienten, se mueven rápidamente a la salida, yo me boto al suelo a rastrar el hombre herido, me escondo tras un stand con el – estas bien? – lo miro y el asiente

A gatas y el soldado poniendo de su parte logramos salir por la parte de atrás de la biblioteca, está haciendo mucho calor y el hombre no deja de sangrar, rompo parte de mi camiseta blanca por el frente dejándola corta en el estomago, le coloco el pedazo de tela en la herida al soldado haciendo presión.

-gracias… - me dice cansado

-cállate, no hables, estarás bien, ayúdame anda – lo levanto con su ayuda y caminamos lo más rápido posible.

Se escuchan pasos de marcha tras nosotros, son los iraquíes tras nosotros, a 2 metros encuentro un auto destruido pero que perfectamente me puede funcionar como escudo; al llegar allí dejo bien escondido al soldado, saco mi 9mm, tengo solo 5 cartuchos, maldigo por lo bajo.

-este Fusil tiene 10 cartuchos mi comandante – escucho la voz del soldado

-bien – lo miro – puedes disparar?

-si señora¡ - me dice

-apunta desde aquí… no te expongas – hago arrastre bajo hasta conseguir una buena mira, salen algunos hombres, el soldado logra ponerlos fuera de combate, disparo a diestra al ver que entran mas – carajo son mucho – dijo por lo bajo – intento llamar a Ingrid con el localizador, pero la comunicación está cortada – mierda¡

-no saldremos de esta verdad comandante? – me dices riendo irónico

-eso parece soldado… - digo botando el bluetooth lejos

-soy el soldado Hilton a sus ordenes comandante Harper – sonrió y asiento

-bien Hilton, es un placer morir a su lado

- el gusto es mío comandante

Dentro de mi sabia que con poca munición y todo un ejército con órdenes de exterminarnos, no saldríamos vivos de ahí, inicie orar, o al menos a recitar lo que me sabía de memoria de aquellas oraciones que mi madre nos enseño; aunque sabía que iba a morir, tenía miedo, no volvería a ver los ojos de Ingrid, ni a probar sus labios o a escuchar su hermosa voz, deseo verla por última vez, pero solo tengo el recuerdo de su ultima sonrisa, me viene a la mente, al menos mi hermana me esperara al otro lado….

Una fuerte explosión me lanza lejos con Hilton a mi lado, me levanto con dificultad, la cabeza me da vueltas, veo a los soldados enemigos, empiezo a cerrar los ojos al ver que me apuntan a matar, pero logro ver que un carro tiene un escape de gasolina, se que aun me queda un cartucho de 9mm, apunto al escape, hago explotar el auto, eso me da tiempo para arrastrar a Hilton hasta un nuevo montículo de autos, agarro el comunicador pidiendo ayuda, mi instinto de supervivencia me hace hacerlo.

-Necesitamos apoyo¡

-Harper?¡ - escucho la voz del Capitán Brigstone

-Capitán¡ estamos a unos 2 kilómetros del punto de extracción

-DONDE SE MENTIERON TU HILTON?¡ EL RESTO YA LLEGO

-falta algún documento? – pregunto ignorando sus gritos

-están completos, pero donde te metiste Harper¡

-Nos asaltaron un pelotón de iraquíes, hirieron a Hilton, como comandante al mando no dejare a ninguno de mis hombres …

-SI SI¡ TU Y TU ESPIRITU COOPERATIVO¡ - me grita callándome

-solicito un equipo de rescate – digo mientras veo a Hilton disparar, se que escuchas los disparos

-aguanten¡ - cortan la comunicación

Duramos alrededor de 5 minutos cubriéndonos y tratando de mantenernos con vida; a lo lejos escucho un helicóptero que empieza a disparar protegiéndonos, agarro a Hilton apoyándolo en mi, el se ayuda y caminamos rápidamente al ver el helicóptero descender, logro subir a Hilton a él, hay un intercambio de fuego, siento un leve dolor en el abdomen, subo al helicóptero y estando ya en el aire, coloco mi manos en el estomago, siento algo cálido que empapa mi mano, bajo la mirada me encuentro con que estoy sangrando mucho

-medico….. – digo antes de desmayarme

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abro mis ojos, estoy en una camilla, en un cuarto gris, lo reconozco es la guarida que tenemos en Iraq, miro a mi alrededor, me encuentro con los ojos de Hilton

-comandante Harper está bien? – te veo preocupado, asiento y sonrió leve para tranquilizarte – menos mal… - entra en mi habitación Brigstone

-maldita sea Harper

-estoy bien capitán – digo sarcásticamente

-si eso veo, déjanos solos Hilton – este asiente y se retira – me diste un susto

-por que?... solo soy un soldado mas – digo tranquilamente – si muero seré fácilmente reemplazable.

-para mí no Helena - quitas tu gorro y sale de el un lindo cabello azabache, abro mis ojos impresionada – Helena se que suele ser una hija de puta – tu voz se vuelve clara, abro mas mis ojos y veo tu pecho, hay 2 montes – y…

-Eres mujer?¡ - digo alterada

-perdón por no decirlo antes – te sonrojas

-por qué no lo dijiste pensaba que eras hombre

-me gustaría ser hombre – me dices bajando la cara, no digo nada – el caso Helena, es que no quiero que te suceda nada – intento hablar pero me colocas una mano en la boca – me gustas… me gustas muchísimo, eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, sí, soy lesbiana – te inclinas y me robas un beso que no correspondo – si no estuvieras convaleciente me animaría a cortejarte para que compartas intimidad conmigo – me quedo mirándote a los ojos, son cafés claros – se que no soy tan hermosa, pero tengo mi corazón y tú te lo robaste – me acaricias la mejilla – descansa en 9 horas regresamos a Norteamérica – asiento y veo que sales de mi camarote

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sentí unas manos en mis caderas que me sujetaron desde atrás es Brigstone, me pega mi espalda a su pecho, me dice suave al oido.

-me gustaría que habláramos…. Te gustaría salir conmigo?

-Capitana…. – respondo muy bajo

-no me respondas ahora… piénsalo, toma – deslizas tu mano por mi vientre acariciándome, la subes por en medio de mis pechos, me muestras un papel – llámame y me dices que decidiste

-mm… - algo me hace tomar el papel – de acuerdo

-bien… - bajas de vuelta tu mano a mi cadera, luego las aprietas con ambas manos tuyas, ciñéndome más contra ti – estas hermosa – hueles mi cabello – espero tu llamada Helena – me besas la mejilla y te retiras, guardo el papel en mi pantalón

Entro caminando lentamente a las instalaciones, todos me saludan y felicitan por la hazaña, voy caminando por inercia hasta donde se supone que esta Ingrid, pero me detengo unos metros antes, sonrió y decido irme a mi camarote y saludarla después, se que debe estar ocupada, doy media vuelta y escucho una voz dulce pero enojada

-no pensabas saludarme?¡

-Ingrid…. – me volteo y veo tu cara de seria – perdona, lo haría pero luego ya que se que debes estar llena de trabajo

-estúpida … - corres y me abrazas

Cierro los ojos, correspondo fuerte, noto tu preocupación en el abrazo – estoy bien Ingrid – veo subes tu rostro y me miras con ojos aguados – estoy viva… no llores….

-no me vuelvas hacer eso¡ - hundes tu rostro en mi cuello – te consuelo, duramos varios minutos así

-te lo prometo…. Pensé mucho en ti Ingrid….

-si? – me volteas a mirar

-si.. te… quiero muchísimo – beso tu frente

-yo a ti… - esas palabras hacen que mi corazón lata con fuerza – como te sientes?

-muy bien, no me duele ni nada, pero me dieron unos días libres para terminar mi recuperación

-oohh…. Eso es genial – sonríes – ve a descansar

-si eso hare

-puedo entrar a tu camarote ahorita en una hora más o menos? – me dices sonrojada

-claro¡ tu sabes que eres bienvenida a el cuando quieras pasar – sonrió leve

-bien… nos vemos ahora

-vale… - me despido con la mano

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-. -.

Unos labios sobre los míos me levantan de mi sueño, abro mis ojos y descubro que es Ingrid, correspondo el beso.

-buenas….. – me dices al romper el beso

-hola linda…

-dormiste?

-sí, gracias, terminaste?

-si – me acaricias el rostro – pensé que te perdería

-jamás me perderás – me siento y te beso apasionada, me correspondes

-no.. – me das un beso – me dejes – me das un beso

-jamás….

Paso mis manos bajo tu nuca y te traigo hacia mí, te beso apasionada, tus manos cálidas tocan mis piernas, me siento muy bien, ruego por que no sea un sueño que estés así encima de mí besándome y tocándome, me pierdo entre tus labios.

_**HOLA¡ ESTOY AQUÍ AGAIN XD¡ MUENO SI.. DIRAN "PUTA MIERDA CONTIGO MOTOKO, POR QUE NOS DEJAS INICIADAS¡" BUENO NO ES POR ALGO MALO, LES PROMETO QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO VALE LA PENA ASI QUE …. TENGANME PACIENCIA¡ … SO.. SWEETIE… ESPERO TE GUSTE ESTE CAPI ASI COMO A LA BRUJA DE HETFIELD Y EL AMORHS¡ DE NELIDA GRACIAS POR EL APOLLO NENAS, IGUALMENTE A LAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN ESTE TRABAJO MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS ME HACEN FELICES, PERO ME HARIAN DICHO CON SUS REVIEWS¡ XDDDD WELL¡ CON ESTA ME DESPIDO HASTA LA PROXIMA **_

_**ATT: MOTOKO DRACULIA**_


	5. Chapter 5: te quiero mia

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN LE PERTENECEN A CAPCOM UNICAMENTE LA HISTORIA ES MIA **

**HOLI¡ TRAIGO EL QUINTO CAPITULO DE ESTA HERMOSA HISTORIA DE AMOR, ASI QUE SIN MAS PREAMBULOS A LEER¡ **

**CAPITULO 5: TE QUIERO MIA.**

Estoy perdida en tu boca de miel pero suena tu comunicado

-Mhhhh… - tiras tu mano agarrarlo

-no.. deja… no te apartes – digo excitada mientras mis manos acarician tu espalda baja

-debo… - dejas de besarme y contestas –si?

-Hunnigan el general dice que vayas a entregarle el informe personalmente – dice una voz por el comunicador y suspiro frustrada, me miras con ojos de disculpa – ok… - cuelgas – perdona Helena…

-no te preocupes – te sonrió - ve tranquila

-pero yo quería festejar el que estés aquí

-bueno… pues ve a entregar el informe y yo te espero aquí en mi camarote, ¿ te parece? – te pregunto con cara tierna

-s-si….. ya vuelvo – te inclinas y me das un beso rápido, luego arreglas tu ropa y sales

Maldita mierda…. Siempre nos interrumpen, voy al refri y pillo una botella de whisky , la saco y la pongo en hielo esperando tu regreso, me entretengo colocando música en una radio pequeña que tengo, estoy muy alegre por volverte a ver, me voy a cambiar y me coloco una suave vestido de tirantes color beige, de largo por sobre la rodilla, voy al tocador y me cepillo el cabello haciéndome un lindo peinado dejando mi flequillo hacia un lado, me coloco un prendedor de flor sobre mi cabello, retoco mi rímel en los ojos, dejo programada la emisora de música y salgo para hacer tiempo a que vuelvas, camino cerca de los pasillos a mi camarote cuando de repente siento que me tiran del brazo

-aaa¡ - lazo un puño al aire y me lo detienen, al mirar quién es me calmo – Santo cielo Jhon¡ casi me matas de un susto

-jajajaja – niegas con la cabeza mientras ríes – desde cuando mi hermosa dama se asusta por pequeñeces?

-cállate – te digo mostrando enfado

-oh, vamos mi helenita no te pongas así… - colocas tus manos sobre mi cadera

-está bien – hago una especie de puchero

-eres un encanto – posas tu frente sobre la mía

-jejeje… ni tanto hombre – te sonrió dulce

-estas más bella de lo usual mi condesa

-no seas baboso – rio por lo bajo

-dime lo que quieras… estas muy bella… me encantaría probar tus labios de nuevo – pasas tus manos a mi espalda y te pegas a mi tratando de besarme

-Jhon.. no… pasa algo? – te digo algo preocupada

-si….

-que tienes mi niño? – digo de cariño

-que te sigo amando….

-Jhon… y… - no alcanzo a decir nada por que tus dedos me tapan la boca

-te amo helena… que tengo que hacer para que vuelvas hacer mi mujer?.. dímelo, ya te dije que lamento haber sido un idiota y dejarte ir, enserio perdóname¡ todo lo bueno lo tenía contigo y por mi estúpido miedo perdí a la mujer de mis sueños¡ - me miras con pasión y yo solo sostengo mi vista sin mostrar emoción alguna – mi condesa… por favor..

-mm – quito tus dedos de mi boca – lo pasado, pasado Jhon.. si te equivocaste, muy feo, pero yo ya te perdone por eso, siempre fuiste un hombre muy serio y muy encimado en tus cosas

-y por eso te perdí…. Perdí a mi mundo, a mi futura esposa y madre de mis hijos – me acaricias la mejilla con tristeza

-Jhon… no me perdiste por eso recuerda…

****FLASH BACK****

-aaahh….aaaah… si – me retuerzo de placer sintiendo llegar al orgasmo, abrazo a mi prometido fuertemente mientras me está penetrando

-HELENA¡ - me agarras de las caderas y me subes sobre ti, salto encima dándonos placer, gimes fuerte

En un momento dado me abrazas y terminas dejando tu aliento de vida en mi interior, caigo encima de ti

-Jhon…. Te quiero mucho… - te beso con cariño

-jum… bueno Helena me voy

-como?.. Pero..

-ya me voy tengo cosas que hacer – te levantas y te vistes

-pero jhon¡ no me dejes así, por favor quédate conmigo – me voy tras tuyo tapándome con la sabana

-entiende mujer¡

-…. – bajo mi cara y luego la subo y te pregunto con cariño y tristeza – me quieres?... al menos… aun te gusto?

-… - me evades la mirada – tengo muchos problemas Helena ahora no

-SOLO RESPONDEME¡

- NI YO SE SI EN VERDAD TE QUIERO HELENA¡ NO LO SE¡

-no…. Esto.. no puede estar pasando…. – siento morirme – entonces?... porque aun sigues conmigo?

-no se..

-SANTO CIELO¡ COMO PUEDES HACERME ESTO¡

-YA HELENA CALMATE¡ NO HABLAREMOS AHORA¡ - intentas irte y te tomo por el brazo

-no.. no te irás, no me dejaras así de nuevo, llevo esperando que me demuestres que en verdad aun te quieres casar conmigo¡ qué debo hacer para que me quiera y me respetes?¡

-nada..

-es por katlyn?¡ SIGUES ENGAÑANDOME CON ELLA?¡

-deja la estupidez¡ no tengo nada con ella¡

-DIME¡ DIME SI AUN DESEAS ESTAR CONMIGO¡

- QUE NO LO SE¡

-QUE PASA CONTIGO?¡ POR QUE ME TRATAS ASI YO TE QUIERO¡

-mira Helena, no tengo tiempo para esto, tengo cosas más importantes

-solo dime si deseas tu propuesta de matrimonio sigue en pie … por favor..

-no se Helena…. Tengo otros asuntos que no tengo ni tiempo para pensar en tener pareja

-ah? – eso me marco el fin de todo – ya veo…. Nunca me quisiste…. Espero que hayas disfrutado el haberte acostado conmigo

-no digas eso Helena, tú querías

-si… y será la última vez que pasara – sonrió ocultando las ganas de llorar

-como quieras Helena – me dices sin importarte nada

-no me detendrás?.. no me pedirás que no te deje?

-no lo hare haz lo que te plazca

-derramo una lagrima y la seco rápido – bien… entonces toma – saco mi anillo de compromiso del dedo y te lo entrego – mucha suerte con tu vida Jhon… espero encuentres lo que buscas, no soy tu condesa después de todo… por favor no vuelvas…. Yo no deseo verte más…. Y no te preocupes yo no te volveré a buscar… esto se acabo

-como gustes – sales de mi apartamento y al sentirme sola lloro desconsolada sintiéndome usada

****END FLASH BACK****

-fui completo imbesil…. Perdóname - hundes tu cabeza en mi cuello

-tranquilo ya paso… ya te perdone, pero entiende que yo ya no te quiero igual, yo quería que hicieras esto cuando te llore, pero ya es muy tarde

-Helena… - subes tu rostro y me miras

-hey.. yo te quiero, pero ya no como antes, te quiero como un buen amigo pero no mas

-lo sé…. Daría todo para que me volvieras a querer…

- ya hombre… aparecerá una buena mujer, solo procura no ser rudo vale? – te sonrió

-ninguna como tu…. – te sonrió y escucho unos tacones, los reconozco

-je.. bueno debo irme me quede de ver con alguien – salgo de tu amarre y camino despidiéndome con la mano y haces lo mismo

Camino rápidamente a mi camarote y veo a Ingrid tocando la puerta, me acerco por su espalda sutilmente y la abrazo – hola preciosa…. Me buscabas?

-Helena…

-ven – abro mi camarote y te hago entrar y yo te sigo agarrada de tu cadera, cierro tras de mi

-jejeje – te das vuelta y abres tus ojos – que bonita estas

-si? – asientes y sonrió sonrojada – gracias…

- que es esto? – miras mi camarote

-oohh¡ si – prendo la radio y dan música bailable, voy por la botella de trago – brindemos¡

-am… helena, sabes que yo no tomo, bueno casi no me gusta…

-oh vamos Ingrid¡ solo un trago, no me lo desprecies si?

- …. – me miras dudosa – ok… pero solo uno

-eso¡ - saco 2 copas y sirvo – toma – te doy la copa con la bebida

-salud… - dices y tomas un sorbo

-que floja¡ salud¡ - hago fondo blanco, me miras de mala manera y haces lo mismo pero toses – jajajaja no hagas eso si no estás acostumbrada

-cállate y sírveme otro¡ - me dices

-epa¡ no que no te gustaba? – te molesto pero tus ojos como lanzcetas me hacen servirte otra copa – ahí tienes

-gracias¡ - tomas otro fondo blanco

Mientras toces escucho una canción romántica, te miro asi de bella – oye.. te gustaría bailar conmigo?

-ah? – me miras – no bailo.. es más soy pésima – te sonrió con ternura

-no es difícil… ven déjame intentar si?

-bueno… - me dices tomándome la mano que te brindo

Te tiro contra mí y coloco mis manos en tu espalda baja sin apretarte a mí, dejo una de mis manos ahí y la otra la llevo a tu mano para agarrarla y comenzar a moverme suavemente – sigue mis pasos lo hacemos despacio – asientes y me sigues el ritmo – me pierdo en tu aroma y sin darme cuenta, tus manos pasan a mis hombros y agarro tus caderas pegándote más a mi; la canción acaba y paramos de bailar – lo hiciste muy bien¡

-gracias jejeje – me dices sonrojada

- de nada.. eres perfecta en todo – agarro la botella y bebo directamente, tenía esa fea costumbre

-oye¡ yo también quiero¡ - me rapas la botella y tomas como agua

-opa opa Ingrid cuidado te puedes emborrachar, no estás acostumbrada

-y que¡ déjame ser – ya te habías prendido lo suficiente

-haber dame eso – te quito la botella

-oye¡ - te tiras sobre mi y nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos

-Ingrid….

Sin decir nada mas empiezo a besarte y te tumbo al camarote mientas mis manos invaden tus piernas y mi boca poco a poco se apodera de tu cuello, me regalas suspiros de placer y tus manos recorren mi cabello y espalda descubierta, vuelvo a tu boca y me bajas los tirantes del vestido, dejas mi boca para empezar a darme succiones a lo largo de mi cuello y hombro, suspiro y subo tu falda hasta tu cintura, me separo para quitarme el vestido y tú te despojas de tu camisa y tu falda, me tumbas a la cama y te subes sobre mi besándome los pechos con tus manos bajándome la copa de mi sostén, me miras picara y lames mis pezones a lo que puedes, gimo y te traigo a mí para besarte, mis manos te quitan el amarre de tu sostén que está en la espalda y te lo arrebato, me siento y beso tus pechos escuchándote gemir, te sueltas el cabello y muerdo tu cuello apasionada, te tiro a la cama nuevamente y bajo para posarme en medio de tus piernas

-Ingrid – lamo tu intimidad por encima de la prenda y te estremeces

Corro tu tanga y hundo mi lengua en tu interior, te arqueas y pegas un grito de placer, eso me incentiva mucho mas, mi lengua atiende tu botón magistralmente, te retuerces y empiezas a decir cosas producto del trago, doy una lamida a tu zona y subo a besarte

-estas tomada mujer…

-y?... sigue, me gusta

-no – te veo parpadear con esfuerzo – estas cansada y el trago solo te puso con mas sueño, descansa – agarro una cobija y te tapo

-pero.. Helena… me gusta esto, sigue – muerdes tu labio

-ok… pero lo haremos mañana cuando estés en tus cinco sentidos así no

-no me dejes sola…

-claro que no – te digo mirándote con amor y me acuesto a tu lado abrazándote, el sueño nos vence a la final y nos quedamos dormidas.

_**BUENO¡ LLEGAMOS UNA VEZ MAS AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO Y SE QUE ME DEBEN ESTAR ODIANDO POR QUE ESTAS 2 NADA DE NADA XDDDDDDD TENGAN PACIENCIA YA PASARA MUAJAJAJJAJA**_

_**AHORA UN ANUNCIO, ESTA HISTORIA PASARA A RAITING M PARA QUE LO TENGAN EN CUENTA A LA HORA DE BUSCAR EL FIC(LOS QUE ME LEEN) **_

_**AHORA UNA PREGUNTA, LES GUSTARIA QUE CONTESTE REVIEWS AL FINALIZAR CAPI NUEVO? (SI SE ME OCURRIO POR LIRIONEGRO1, NELIDA TRESCHI, ADA HETFIELD) NO SE QUE PIENSEN USTEDES…**_

_**Y COMO SIEMPRE MUCHAS GRACIAS PO LEER¡ Y SU REV SON DE UN GRAN EMOTIVO PARA MI SE LOS AGRADEZCO EN EL ALMA ESO HACE QUE DESEE CONTINUAR Y COMO SIEMPRE ESTE FIC ESTA DEDICADO PARA TI MI PACHONCITA SABES POR QUE ;), PARA MIS AMIGAS LAS BITCHES¡ QUE SIEMPRE ME APOYAN Y PARA USTEDES QUE ME LEEN, HASTA LA PROXIMA¡ **_

_**ATT: MOTOKO DRACULIA**_


End file.
